Love Blossoms
by Bambifan365
Summary: Bambi finds himself in a fight for young love, leading to some crazy results, will things take a turn for the worse? (Rated T for mild blood and violence)


Bambi snorted as the water from last nights rainfall drizzled from the holes on the top of his fathers den onto the tip of his little round nose. He fluttered his eyes, sadly realizing that the sun was already up, which means his father would be furious at his late awakening. Bambi sighed and grogily stood up, bracing for the lecture his father would give him about "waking up before the forest does." But when he looked around the corner, he noticed something strange, there his father was, grazing without a care! The great prince looked up.

"Good morning my son" the prince greeted in a rather cheerful voice. Bambi tilted his head.

''uh, morning dad, sorry i woke up so late, i had a rough night"

"oh quite alright son, quite alright, i dont think we have much planned for today anyway"

Just then, a young doe appeared from the bushes. It was Mena. The great prince cleared his throat.

"Yes well, that being said, me and Mena have plans to *ahem* attend to some very important buisness, why don't you and your friends go play in the meadow for a while, i'll meet you back at the den right after sundown"

Bambi's ears perked up. He was overjoyed. He almost never got to play with his friends, especially not after sundown. Bambi loved all of his friends, but one particular friend had been on his mind lately, and that was none other than the beautiful fawn, Faline. Bambi had always seen her as a close buddy for just about his entire life, but ever since their accidental kiss that happened about a month ago, he has not seen her the same, it was becoming harder to speak to her, and he began to often talk himself out of playfully nuzzling her every time he got the chance to. Faline herself however had felt this way for a long time now. She had loved Bambi from the first time she saw him. She always tried to get him to take the hint that she cared for him, but all of her attempts had ended in Bambi akwardly running off, and leaving her heartbroken. Faline was running out of ideas, but she would never give up on him.

Bambi ran to the glade as fast as he could. He coul'dnt wait to suprise Faline with his apperance. He finally got there. And there she was, drinking gracefully from the pond. Bambi smiled and approached her.

"Hey Faline" Bambi spoke confidently. Faline raised her head and smiled.

"Hello Bambi" Faline greeted slowly walking towards Bambi. She was so happy to see him.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Well, my dad said that we did'nt have anything planned today, i just came here to see if you wanted to play" Faline's smile then became a mischevious look

"Oh, well in that case..." Faline poked bambi's shoulder

"Tag!"

and with that she ran off in the other direction. Bambi giggled and ran after her. They frolicked about the glade in hot pursuit of one another, the game growing more intense each time one yelled "tag!" Faline was fast, but Bambi was faster. He managed to sneak up on her from the thicket. Faline looked around in every direction to locate where he would pop up, yet she did'nt move anything but her head. Bambi slowly approach her, silently stepping closer and closer. _"i've got you now" _Bambi thought as he got into position. Then, he pounced onto the unexpecting Faline, causing her to lose her balance and send them both tumbling to the ground. They looked at each other in shock, Bambi had pinned Faline down by her shoulders in an odd position. Bambi gave an akward smile. Faline knew this could be her chance to show her affection towards him, her look of suprise had then turned into a sly smirk, then with one quick gesture,she nuzzled Bambi under his chin. Bambi's eyes grew wide, then after a moment of shock, he looked at her and gave a warm smile. They both looked at each other in a loving gaze. But their romantic stare was soon interuppted by a rustle in the bushes. They stood up and looked around the thicket.

"D-Did you hear that, Bambi?" Faline asked frightfully.

"Yeah, i did" Bambi and Faline stood next to one another, shoulders touching.

"Well well, look who it is" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around, and there stood a tall, older, dark brown fawn. His emerald green eyes showed no emotion, and his voice was deeper than Bambi's. He gave an eerie smirk. The fawn then began to slowly circle Bambi.

"W-Who are you?" Bambi's voice stuttered out of fear. The dark fawn chuckled. Bambi flattened his ears.

"You don't remember me, do you Bambi?"

This sent chills down Bambi's spine, how did this stranger know his name? This could'ent possibly be a stranger. He looked at the fawn closer, and what he realized shocked him, Bambi's eyes grew wide as saucers. He slowly began to walk backwards. Faline took notice of this and rushed to Bambi.

"Bambi? BAMBI!? Do you know who this is? BAMBI!? TELL ME WHO THIS IS!" Faline raised her voice. Bambi then spoke.

"...Ronno" Bambi said in a soft quivering voice. Faline flattened her ears and gasped. She looked at the dark fawn.

"Ah, so you do remember" Ronno said as he walked towards Faline.

Bambi was mortified, Faline was equally in horror at the sight of the young buck. After the last fight with Bambi, Ronno's hatred for him was taken to a whole new level, which took a major effect on Ronno's personality, he was darker, more thirsty for revenge. He was no longer that snobby, akward young buck who would not do any physical harm to anything, no, he was now a dark, hateful, monster. The last time Bambi and Ronno were alone toghether, Ronno nearly killed him, and this was no more than 2 months ago, Bambi was lucky that the great prince happened to stop by, but this time, there was no prince, and no bigger deer to help him, he was all alone, and that frightened him.

"Sorry i had to interupped your little date with your girlfriend here Bambi, but i could'ent help but come see what this little beauty was doing"

Ronno rubbed his nose gently against Faline's cheek, Faline made a face of disgust and pulled away.

"Fiesty, eh?" Ronno joked. Bambi lowered his eyebrow.

"She's not my girlfriend!" protested Bambi, stomping his hoof. Ronno smiled slightly.

"You're right, she's mine"

and with that, Ronno began to nudge Faline into the thicket. Bambi scrunched his muzzle in anger as he watched Faline get harrased by Ronno. He wanted to fight, but that would put his own life at risk, yet if he did'nt, he could risk losing this doe forever, and he knew, he would never forgive himself. So, the only choice, was to fight. Bambi put his head into ramming position, he hesitated for a moment, but knew, he had to do this. He charged at Ronno with all his strength, slamming him into the ground with a loud thud. Bambi stood in shock at what he had just done, what was he thinking!? Fighting with a fawn twice his size? Ronno stood up, seething with rage. He clenched his teeth.

"You..." Ronno spoke in a low voice. Bambi gulped.

"Ronno, i did'nt mean to-"

"YOU!"

Ronno charged at Bambi in full throttle, his eyes flaming with rage. Faline could only watch in horror as her lover stood before a buck nearly as dangerous as man. Bambi lowered his head, bracing for impact, and in a split second, they clashed buds. Ronno rammed with more force then Bambi imagined, painfully scuffing Bambi with his hooves. he managed to push Ronno back for a few seconds, but this only caused Ronno to slam with even more force. Ronno pushed Bambi back, then, with one last blow, Bambi fell to the ground, tired and badly beaten. His head was sore, his stomach violently scuffed from Ronno's hooves, he lay there in a pool of blood, helpless against the coldness that stood before him. Ronno bared down on his victim with a satisfied smile as he scratched the side of Bambi's face. Faline rushed to Bambi as fast as she could.

"Bambi! oh god, speak to me!"

Bambi tried to talk, but his speech was distorted from exhaust. She then turned to Ronno.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO BAMBI!? YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU A-"

Ronno pushed Faline to the ground. Bambi waked from his daze, realizing what Ronno had done to her. Faline stood up, a tear rushed down her cheek. Bambi scrunched his muzzle in pure rage, it felt like all the loving and carefree feelings had escaped from his body, he stood up, energized with hatred. Ronno turned to Bambi, he threw Ronno to the ground and pinned him down, Ronno attempted to get up, but Bambi had him down for good. Bambi's sweet, warm glance became a fiery, cruel, stare. He clenched his teeth in anger. Ronno chuckled.

"You really think you can beat me? Weakling?" Bambi's eyes narrowed.

"Leave" Bambi spoke in a quiet, yet harsh voice.

"Make me" Ronno said.

Bambi's hooves then moved to Ronno's neck. He pressed down, causing Ronno to gasp for air. Ronno's smile then turned to a narrow face.

"LEAVE" Bambi raised his voice a little this time, and pushed down more, this time it choked Ronno.

"Fine" Ronno said in a raspy, quiet voice

Bambi released Ronno from his pinned state. He stood up and looked at Bambi. Bambi narrowed his eyes, and shockingly, Ronno left. Bambi turned to Faline, who was still whimpering in fear, and rushed to her. Bambi looked down on her, his eyes slowly became tame and calm once again, he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek.

"Shhh, its okay Faline, he's gone" Faline looked up at Bambi, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Gosh Bambi, your face, it looks awful" Bambi turned his face in the other direction.

"No, don't look at it, its hideous"

Faline stood up and turned Bambi's face to hers. She smiled and brought her forehead to Bambi's chin. Faline nuzzled Bambi, he nuzzled her back. Normally Bambi would pull away from her, but this time, it felt really nice. Faline brought her head to Bambi's cheek, forgetting completely about his injury, Bambi winced in pain. Faline pulled her head from Bambi's. Suddenly noticing once again the large scratch across his face.

"Sorry"

"Its ok, it doesent hurt that bad, it only stings when something touches it"

"Yeah, but we'd better get you to friend owls before it gets infected, i can take you there if you want"

Faline offered, hoping to have some more time with her new lover.

"Sure" Bambi said, smiling.

Bambi and Faline began the trip to Friend owls nest, Faline leading Bambi, since he could not quite remember the path over the years. It was a few hours before they arrived, they were both exhausted, and Bambi's wounds were beginning to ache him, but they managed to pull through it. They finally arrived at friend owls.

"Friend owl? Friend owl are you home?'' Faline called hoping for an awnser. After a few moments of silence, out popped an old, brown owl.

"Huh? who's down the-. Oh, well good evening young prince, good evening Faline, what brings you two down to these parts of the forest?" Faline then began to explain

"Er.. well you see, Bambi here got into a fight with this other buck and-"

"A fight? With who!? Im sure your father will have him exiled in a heartbeat, Bambi, just tell him!" Friend owl interuppted

"No no no, we don't want anyone exiled, we just need something to heal these scratches" Bambi explained

"Oh, well in that case, there's a stream not far from here, i'll go and whip you up some herb water, im sure that'll help a little" Bambi and Faline shared a sigh of relif.

"Thank you, Friend owl" Bambi said. Friend owl smiled.

"No problem, i'll be right back" and with that, he flew off. Bambi and Faline walked around, bored out of their minds, they looked at each other.

"So.. Faline, whatcha wanna do now?"

"Um.. I don't know, tag?"

"Nah, im getting kinda tired"

Bambi looked up at the sky, he realized it was getting late. He worried of what his father would say, but he could'ent go to him looking like this, so, he had no choice but to stay and wait.

"Hey Bambi?"

"Yeah Faline?"

"Um, thanks, for sticking up for me back there, i really don't know what i would have done if he had taken me away from you"

Faline stepped closer to Bambi, and leaned her muzzled towards his. Bambi pulled away at first, but eventually, he leaned forward. Just as their lips nearly met, Bambi smelled something, it was wrong. He pulled away from Faline and looked around, he sniffed again, something was definetly wrong.

"Bambi? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Bambi heard the call of crows overhead of him.

"Man! Man! Man!" they warned

Suddenly, the sounds of gunshots and dogs rang out through the forest. Then came Friend owl, frightned and panicking.

"Quick! Run to safety! Man is in the forest! And he's not far from here!"

Bambi and Faline looked at each other.

"Run!" Bambi shouted

Bambi took off, running as fast as his legs could carry him, Faline beside him. He was limping, but he could still run pretty fast.

"We need to make it to safety! Wear do you think we should hide out?" Faline asked, yelling over the gunshots

Bambi panicked, they were so close to man, and he had no idea wear a safe hideout was. But then he remembered, the den that him and his mother recided in before she died was nearby, in fact it was right around the corner from there! Though it brought back terrible memories, it was the only safe hideout he knew for miles.

"Come on, i know a safe place, its not far from here, follow me!" Bambi sped off, Faline following behind him.

Bambi rushed to the den as fast as he could, his speed increasing each time a gunshot rang out, until finally, the den. He sped inside as fast as lightning, and then, the awful memories began to haunt him. He looked around, small things that notified of his mothers prensence caused tears to pour from his eyes, like the shredded plants that him and his mother would eat during that awful winter, still there, and the small corner that Bambi would huddle up in any time there was a storm, still there. But what set him off, was the thing that reminded him of his mother the most, there, in the center of the den, was his mothers imprint of where she would bed down, and right beside him, a small imprint of a fawn...Bambi. That was it, he could not bear to be in that den any longer, he did'ent care if man was outside, he wanted out.

"Faline *sniff* i think we need to get out of here"

*silence*

"...Faline?"


End file.
